CID Officers in Danger
by MissCID
Summary: I am back with my second story. This story is look like Daya's Abduction case but I twisted this story. Hope it gonna interesting to read this story for you guys.
1. Chapter 1

In midnight Appx. At 12, Tasha & Vivek returned at Tasha's home after watching a romantic movie.

Vivek : Tasha, kaisi lagi tumhe ye movie?

Tasha : Superb, mazaa aa gaya. Kaash, isi tarah hum dono ko aise hi roz bahar jane ko mile!

Vivek : Roz? Hahahaha, Tasha shayad tum bhul gayi ho Tasha hum log CID me kaam karte hai, aur humhare liye aise roz-roz bahar niklana mushik hi nai, na-mumkin hai.

Tasha : Malum hai Vivek, main to sirf soch rahi thi, ki agar aisa hota toh?

(On the other Hand, Abhijeet busy with his phone call)

Abhijeet : Pakiya, Khabar pakki hai na?

Pakiya : Haan sir, Bilkul sacchi hai, Aaj raat ke 2:00 baje k kareeb hi vaha party me Drugs ki bahot badi deal hone vali hai. Shayad Vikrant vahi pe mil jaye aap ko.

Abhijeet : Dekh Pakiya, Agar khabar juthi nikli toh tut oh gaya beta, aur agar sacchi nikli to hamesha ki tarah inaam deke khush kar dunga.

Pakiya : Haan, sahab, aap mera inaam taiyar rakhna.

Abhijeet : Thik hai, main tum se baad me baat karta hu. Pehle is drug deal ko rokna hai…

Pakiya : thik hai sahab, aap jaldi kijiye, vaise 12 to baj hi gaye hai

Abhijeet : Hmmm…

(Call Ended)

Abhijeet tries to call Daya, but Daya not receiving phone

Abhijeet thinking shayad Daya so gaya hai, use is waqt jagana thik nai hoga.

(Then he tried to call ACP sir too for informing about this deal but he found that ACP Sir's phone was not reachable.)

Ab main kya karu?  
Main akele jau ya kisse le jauuu?

Haan, Vivek, vo abhi jag raha hoga, use hi bolta hun, vaise bhi vo Tasha k sath movie dekhne gaya tha, ab tak ko dono aa gaye hoge.

He calls to Vivek

Vivek's phone ringing…

Tasha : Vivek, itni raat ko kiska phone hai

Vivek : Areey, mujhe kya pata, dekhne to do pehle. Vivek saw Abhijeet sir's Number on Mobile screen. & Speaks : Abhijeet sir ka phone? Vo bhi is waqt?

He picked up the phone.

Vivek : Hello sir,

Abhijeet : Vivek, kaha ho tum is waqt?

Vivek : Sir, main abhi Tasha ke ghar pe hun, use drop karne aaya tha.

Abhijeet : Ohhh Achha, Achha thik hai. Tum mujhe 15 min. k andar Bureau k aage milo.

Vivek : Sir, Abhi is waqt?

Abhijeet (A bit anger) : Haan, kyun tum ko koi pareshani hai?

Vivek : Nai to sir, thik hai main abhi yaha se niklata hun.

Abhijeet : Haan…

(Call ended)

Tasha : Kya keh rahe the Abhijeet Sir?

Vivek : Mujhe abhi unho ne Bureau k aage bulaya hai

Tasha : Is waqt kya kaam ho sakta hai?

Vivek : Pata nai, ab ye to main vahi pe jaunga tab Pata chalega na? Achha suno, mujhe abhi niklana hoga. Main waqt pe nai pahuncha to Abhijeet sir ki daant sunani padegi.

Tasha : o.k. Tum niklo. Hum kal subah bureau me milte hai.

Vivek : Bye, Good Night and Sweet Dreams

Tasha : Bye n Take Care of yourself dear

(In reply Vivek smiles)

He reached Bureau in 15 mins. As Abhijeet said. Abhijeet was already there & waiting for him

Vivek (In worried tone) : Sir, kya hua? Aapne mujhe is waqt yahan pe kyun bulaya?

Abhijeet (In a bit angry tone): Maine Socha ki, bahot dino se hum kisi party me nai gaye to aaj chalkar ghum aate hai.

Vivek : Sir, kyun mazaak kar rahe ho? Aur aap ko main hi mila?

Abhijeet : Haan, daya abhi phone nai utha raha hai, aur Freddy ko main disturb nai karna chahta tha. Aur ab bache tum, toh socha tumhe hi le chalta hu

Vivek : Sir, aap mazaak to nai kar rahe hai na?

Abhijeet : Ab baato me apna time waste mat karo. Bike andar park karke aao. Hume Karjat k ek Farm House me jana hai.

Vivek was quite surprise. He parked his bike in Bureau's Parking lot n sit with Abhijeet on Passenger sit

In Car ,

Vivek : Sir, kya hum sach me party me ja rahe hai?

Abhijeet : Haan Vivek, ab meri baat dhyan se suno.

(Abhijeet told him what is the matter and why they going to attend party. After 1:30 Hour they both reached at destination i.e. A Farm House at Karjat)

Abhijeet : Vivek, Sambhal k, Kisi ko pata nai chalna chahiye ki hum CID Officers hai

Viivek : Yes, Sir

Abhijeet : Vivek, kuchh bhi ho sakta hai, andar tum taiyar ho na?

Vivek (Confidently) : Yes Sir,

Abhijeet : To phir chalo, aaj to main us Vikrant ko pakdke hi rahunga. Naa jane ab tak kitne Youngsters ko Drugs dekar unka bhavishya bigada hai

(They both go to inside. They saw that youngsters were drunk. Some taking drugs too. Abhijeet & Vivek also take a glass of wine n monitoring around and wait for Vikrant)

Vivek : Sir, 2:00 bajne hi vale hai…

Abhijeet : Haan vivek, hume intezaar karna padega

(Suddenly Abhijeet saw a man (who works for Vikrant & Abhijeet know him very well) who was in the Garden Area. Abhijeet signaled to Vivek & he went to garden area to catch that man. But when Abhijeet reached there, he couldn't found anyone there. He moved here & there for searching that guy. When he try to move in house, someone hit on head by Steel rod and he fell down. He was now unconscious.

In Farm house, Vivek is waiting for Abhijeet but when he not came, Vivek also went outside for in search of Abhijeet.)

Vivek : Abhijeet sir, Kaha hi aap?

Vivek : Sir….

But he not got reply from Abhijeet's side. He confused what to do now?

And thinking, : Abhi to thodi der pehle yahi the pata nai itni der me kaha gayab ho gaye?

Two guys coming towards Vivek and told him to come with them.

Vivek : Kaun ho aap log? Aur Abhijeet sir kaha hai?

One guy : Hum kaun hai ye tumhe jald hi pata chal jayega, abhi tum humhare sath chalo.

Vivek : Tumhare sath ? kis khushi me?

2nd guy : Apne boss ko zinda dekhna chahte ho to bakwas band karo, aur jaisa hum keh rahe hai vaisa chupchap karo.

Vivek obeyed them….

**Hope you guys like 1****st**** Chapter…**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for late update…

In Morning 7 o'clock

Daya woke up and saw 2 missed calls from Abhijeet.

He thinking, Abhijeet k missed calls, aur vo bhi raat ke 12 baje? Pata nai kya kaam hoga use? Main bhi na kitni gehri nind me chala gaya tha ki mujhe pata hi nai chala ki Abhijeet ka phone tha. Chalo, ab use puchh leta hu ki kya kaam tha?

He tries to call Abhijeet but his phone was switched off.

Daya : Pata nai Abhijeet ka phone kyun Switched off hai? Kher, koi baat nai, abhi thodi der me hum bureau me milenge hi na? Us waqt puchh lunga

And he was going to get fresh.

Around 9:00 A.M. in CID Bureau,

Tasha & Freddy busy with their work.

Daya enters in bureau.

Tasha : Good Morning sir

Freddy : Good Morning sir

Daya : Good Morning

Freddy : kya baat hai, sir aaj aap akele? Abhijeet sir kaha hai?

Daya : Pata nai, aata hi hoga. Vaise, Viivek kyun nai aaya abtak? Lagta hai kal raat ko der tak jag raha hoga

Tasha : Nai sir, Raat ko hum log jab movie dekhkar vapas aaye to Abhijeet sir ka phone aaya tha Vivek pe, aur sir ne Vivek ko bureau k paas milne ko bulaya tha

Daya: Ohhhh Achha Achha. Mujhe bhi raat ko uska phone aaya tha but main so gaya tha to uska phone receive nai kar paya, isliye shayad usne Vivek ko call kiya hoga!

Freddy : Sir, sochiye, Abhijeet sir ko itni raat ko kya kaam ho sakta hai?

Daya : Ab mujhe kya pata Freddy? Jab Abhijeet aur Vivek vapas aaye to puchh lena.

Some time passed away….

At 11 o'clock,

ACP sir Enters in bureau

Daya, Tasha & Freddy : Good Morning Sir

ACP : Good Morning

ACP : Abhijeet aur Vivek kaha hai?

Daya : Pata nai sir.

ACP : Pata nai matlab?

Tasha : Sir, Abhijeet sir aur Vivek kal raat se pata nai kahi chale gaye hai

ACP : Ohhhhh! Tum logo ne unko call karne ki koshish ki?

Daya : Sir, maine Abhijeet ko call kiya tha subah, par uska phone switched off aa raha hai

ACP : Aur Vivek ka phone?

Freddy : Sir, main abhi try karta hu

ACP : Haan, jaldi karo

Freddy calls to Vivek but his phone also switched off

Freddy : Sir, Viivek ka phone bhi switched off aa raha hai

Daya : Kya?

Freddy : Haan sir

ACP : Pata nai dono bina bataye kaha gayab ho gaye? And he moved towards his cabin

Daya and Freddy thinking about Abhijeet & Vivek

Tasha : Sir, kya soch rahe ho?

Daya : Pata nai kyun, mujhe ab aisa lag raha hai ki vo dono kisi musibat me hai

Freddy : Haan sir mujhe bhi yahi lag raha hai

They all worried about Abhijeet & Vivek.

**(Flashback)**

Two guys named Shera & Leo who kidnapped Vivek & Abhijeet are working for Vikrant. Vikrant seems happy to see Abhijeet & Vivek. He ordered his men to tie Abhijeet and Vivek. Abhijeet is still unconscious.

Vivek : Vikrant, ye tum thik nai kar rahe ho.

Vikrant : Rassi jal gayi, par bal nai gaya.. Tumhe kya lagta hai main tum dono ko itni aasani se jane dunga?

Vivek : Tum shayad jante nai, is sab ka kya anjam hoga. Kahi aisa naa ho ki baad me tumhe pachhtana pade

Vikrant becomes angry and slap Vivek hardly.

Vikrant : Mere hi jagah p khade hoke mujhe dhamki de rahe ho?

Vivek : Dhamki nai, samjha raha hu. Chhod do mujhe aur Abhijeet sir ko.

Vikrant : Aise kaise chhod dun? Kitni mehnat k baad tum aur ye ACP ka ladla Abhijeet mile ho. Bhai thodi to khatirdari karne do. Baad me chale jana aaram se. (He smiles like evil)

Vikrant to Shera & Leo: Aaj to tum dono ne mera dil khush kar diya. Aisi machhli ko phasaya hai ki hume karodo me iski kimat milegi. CID k sher dekho yaha kaise apne aap ko lachar mehsoos kar rahe hai!

Both : Thank you boss…

Vikrant : Suno, in dono mehmano ka khas khayal yahan kisi bhi baat ki koi pareshani nai honi chahiyee.

Shera : Yes boss, aap fikr mat kijiye. Hum in dono ka acchi tarah se khayal rakhenge.

Vikrant : Hmmm and he went outside. Shera & Leo also walked away outside and they locked the door. And instructed to other men to monitor them from outside.

Vivek is trying to wake up Abhijeet.

Vivek : Abhijeet sir, Pls. hosh me aayie.

Abhijeet sir… Sir pls. uthiye…

But Abhijeet is still unconscious.

After sometime, Abhijeet is wake up and found himself in tie up with rope. He saw Vivek was also in the same situation.

Abhijeet : Vivek

Vivek : Sir, aap ko hosh aa gaya? Sir, aap thik to hai na?

Abhijjet : Seer bhari bhari sa laga raha hai, aur dard bhi ho raha hai. Vivek, hum log is haalat me? Yaha pe bandi?

Vivek : Sir, Vikrant ne hume bandi banake rakha hai.

Abhijeet : Kya?

Vivek : Haan Sir.

Abhijeet : ohhhh! Toh Vikrant k aadmiyo ne mujhe pe hamla kiya tha?

Vivek : Haan sir, aur vo log hume yaha le aaye hai.

Abhijeet : Shitt!

Vivek : Sir, ab hum kya karenge?

Abhijeet : Dheeraj rakho, Vivek koi na koi rasta to mil jayega.

They heard voice of opening door. Both become silent.

Vikrant comes with his men in the room.

Vikrant : Kaise ho Abhijeet? Kaisi rahi tumhari subah?

Abhijeet : Ek baar ye hath khol de phir batata hu tumhe meri subah.

Vikrant : Ahhh kya tumne mujhe pagal samjha hai? He signaled Leo for something and that men went outside. And he added: Abhijeet, abhi abhi to aaye ho, thodi khaterdani to karne do tumhari aur tumhare is sathi ki. Phir chale jana aaram se. main tumhe nai rokunga.

Leo enters in room with a syringe and he gave it to his boss Vikrant.

Vikrant : Abhijeet, jante ho ye kya hai?

Abhijeet becomes silent.

Vikrant : Ye drugs hai, jo abhi hum Vivk ko denge.

Vivek and Abhijeet are shocked to Hear this.

Abhijeet :Nai, tum aisa kuchh nai karoge.

Vikrant : Abhijeet, main bilkul aisa hi karunga. Aakhir use drug addict jo banana hai.

Vivek requesting to Vikrant : Nai, Vikrant please aisa mat karna.

Abhijeet : Vikrant, use chhod do. Tumhe jo bhi karna hai vo tum mere sath karo.

Vikrant : senior officer ho tab bhi tum itna nai samjhte k main Vivek k sath aisa kyun kar raha hun ? koi baat nai, main hi bata dun. Main tumhe itna majboor dekhna chahta hu ki tum chahkar bhi apne is officer ko drugs ki lat se chhudva na sako.

Vikrant takes steps to go near Vivek.

Vivek : Sir, pls. Bacha lijiye mujhe. Sir pls.

Abhijeet : Vikrant pls. Aisa mat karo, usne kya bigada hai tumhara ?

Vikrant didn't listen anything and injecting drugs into Vivek's body.

Abhijeet : Ye kya kar diya tumne Vikrant?

Vikrant to his man named Monty: Dhyan rakhna, isko 2 din tak har 6 ghante k baad drugs ki dose de dena.

Monty : Boss, aap fikr mat kijiye.

Vikrant went away from room with Shera & Leo. Monty is still in the room to monitor them.

Abhijeet : Vivek, tum sambhalo apne aap ko. Apna seer hilate raho, aur mujh se baate karo. Aur sona bilkul nai

Vivek (In low tone) : Sir, main koshish karunga.

Abhijeet : Main samajh sakta hun Vivek, lekin ek baar drugs ne apna kaam chalu kar diya to hum chahkar bhi kuchh nai kar payenge.

Vivek don't reply.

Monty : Abhijeet kyun bekar me koshish kar rahe ho. Ye drugs bahot khatarnak hai

Abhijeet : Huh? Dekhte hai…

**(Flashback Over)**


	3. Chapter 3

In Bureau, at 6:00 P.M.

Daya : Abhijeet ka phone abhi bhi switched off aa raha hai

Tasha : Sir, Vivek ka bhi

ACP sir came from his cabin

ACP : Daya. Abhijeet aur Vivek ka kuchh pata chala?

Daya : Nai, sir ab tak to nai.

Freddy : Sir, Abhijeet sir aur Vivek thik to hoge na?

ACP sir didn't reply.

ACP: Shaam k 6:00 baj gaye par abhi tak in dono ka kuchh pata nai chala. Daya, tum ek kaam karo, Mobile Company se un dono k phone ki location ko trace karne ki koshish karo ki last me vo dono kaha the?

Daya : Yes sir.

ACP sir left bureau after instructing Daya.

Freddy : Sir, main aur Tasha Jakar Vivek k ghar pe dekhe? Shayad vo ghar pe aa gaya ho!

Daya : Haan Freddy, tum dono jakar Vivek k ghar pe dekho, main jakar Abhijeet k ghar pe dekhta hu. Shayad hume koi clue mil jaye…

Freddy and Tasha at Vivek's home. And found lock from outside of the door.

Tasha : Sir, Vivek k ghar pe to tala laga hua hai.

Freddy : Pata nai kyun, mujhe ab Vivek ki aur Abhijeet sir ki fikr ho rahi hai.

Tasha : Sir, mujhe bhi.

On the other hand, Daya also went to Abhijeet's house and he also saw that his house was locked.

Daya : Pata nai, kaha hoga Abhijeet? Aas-paas puchhke dekhta hu, shayad kuchh pata jaye.

Daya went to Rahul's house (Neighbor of Abhijeet) Daya knock the door, Rahul opened the door.

Rahul : Arey Daya sir, aap yahan? Andar aayina pls. Aapne aaj mujhe kasie yaad kar liya.

Daya : Nai kuchh khas kaam nai tha , bas aise hi.

Rahul : Kya baat hai sir, aap bahot pareshan dikh rahe ho?

Daya : Nai, bas vo aise hi. Abhijeet k bare me kuchh puchhna tha.

Rahul : Abhijeet sir k bare me? Par maine to unhe aaj subah se dekha hi nai hai. Kal raat ko jaldi me kahi chale gaye the. Maine unko aawaz bhi lagayi par unho ne shayad meri aawaz suni nai.

Daya : Thik hai, Abhijeet ghar pe aa jaye to mujhe call kar dena.

Rahul : Thik hai sir.

Daya went outside from Rahul's home.

Daya himself: Pata nai, kaha chala gaya hoga Abhijeet and he calls to Freddy

Daya : Freddy, Vivek ka kuchh pata chala?

Freddy : Nai sir, Vivek ghar pe nai hai. Abhijeet sir ka kuchh pata chala aap ko?

Daya : Nai, pata nai vo bhi kaha pe hai. Kher, tumhe koi bhi khabar mile to tum mujhe bata dena.

Freddy : Yes, sir…

Two day passed away…

(In Bureau)

ACP : Kuchh pata chala Abhijeet aur Vivek ka?

Daya : Nai Sir abhi tak ko kuchh bhi nai.

Freddy enters in bureau with CD

Freddy : Sir, pata nai koi mere bike k aage ye CD rakhkar chala gaya. He gives that CD to ACP sir.

Daya : Tum ne kisi ko tumhare bike k aage ye CD rakhte hue dekha?

Freddy : Nai sir, Main meri bike park karke upar hi aa raha tha, tab achanak yaad aaya ki mera Tiffin Box main bike k aage hi chhod aaya hu, jab main vapid gaya to ye CD meri bike ki seat pet hi.

ACP : Tasha, Ye CD chalu karke dekho ki kya hai usme?

Tasha : Yes, sir…

They saw recording footage of Vivek & Abhijeet which send by Vikrant.

Daya : Sir, Abhijeer aur Vivek Vikrant k kabze me hai.

Freddy : Sir, un logo ne Vivek k sath (and he starts crying)

ACP : Kuchh nai hoga Vivek ko.

(Tasha also starts crying)

ACP to Tasha : Beta, sambhalo apne aap ko. Hum log use bacha hi lege.

Daya : Par kaise sir, naa to us Vikrant ka koi call aaya hai, aur na hi is footage me background clear dikh raha hai.

ACP : Daya, check karo kuchh na kuchh to milega. Pata nai Vivek aur Abhijeet pe kya bit rahi hogi. Ek baar to haath me lagne do use. Pichhli baar bhi vo hum se bachkar chala gaya tha par is baar….

Landline phone ring…

Tasha comes to receive call, but Daya stops him.

Daya : Tasha, main dekhta hu. He received a call.

Daya : Hello

Vikrant : To kaisa laga mera tohfa?

Daya : Vikrant tu?

Vikrant : Haan, Daya kaise ho? Aur batao main tumhare dosto ka thik se khayal to rakh raha hu na?

Daya (Shouted): Vikrant, tu ek baar mere haath lag, phir dekhna kaise machhar ki tarah tumhe masal deta hu.

In reply he heard voice of Vikrant's Laughter.

Daya : Kya chahte ho?

Vikrant : Bata dunga, itni jaldi bhi kya hai? And he cuts phone call…

Daya : Hello , Hello… He puts receiver on phone.

ACP : Kya keh raha tha vo Vikrant?

Daya : Pata nai, usne kuchh saaf saaf nai bataya.

ACP : to hume uske agle phone ka intezaar karna padega. Humare paas uske alawa aur koi rasta bhi to nai hai.

(At Vikrant's Place)

Vivek is in semi-unconscious situation, because of drug dose.

Abhijeet (Teary voice) : Vivek, agar ho sake to mujhe maaf kar dena, main tume Vikrant se nai bacha paya.

Vivek : mujhe drugs chahiye

Abhijeet : Pata nai, Vivek ko main kaise bachaunga.

Suddenly Vikrant enters.

Vikrant : Vivek ko chhod, pehle khud ko to bacha le.

Abhijeet : Kya matlab? Main kuchh samjha ni.

Vikrant : Abhi samjhata hu tumhe. Monty, Vivek k haath khol do.

Monty: par boss…

Vikrant gives him angry look & He follows what Vikrant said & he revealed Vivek.

Vivek: Mujhe drugs chahiye

Vikrant : Tumhe drugs chahiye?

Vivek : Haan

Vikrant : Thik hai, main dunga tumhe drugs, badle me tum mujhe kya doge?

Vivek : Tum job hi kahoge vo main karuga

Vikrant : Thik hai, agar drugs chahiye to is Abhijeet ko maar dalo.

Abhijeet : Vikrant ye kya kar rahe ho tum?

Vikrant : Kyun Abhijeet, marne se darr lag raha hai?

Abhijeet : Main marne se nai darta.

Vikrant gives his gun to Vivek : Ye lo Vivek, agar drugs chahiye to shoot kar do ise

Abhijeet : Nai, Vivek aisa mat karna. Hosh me aao. Main Abhijeet hu. Tumhara Senior.

Vikrant : Vivek, Goli chalao. Shoot him

Abhijeeet : Nai Vivek, aisa mat karna

Vikrant : Shoot him

Voice of shooting…


	4. Chapter 4

Daya, Freddy, Tasha & ACP sir already in bureau 7 busy in their work.

Sachin & Rajat enters together.

They wish Good Morning & gives details about case

Sachin : Kya baat hai, sir Aabhijeet aur Vivek kahi dikh nai rahe hai?

Before anyone reply, Security man , (Ramesh) enters in bureau.

Ramesh to ACP sir : Saab, bahar aapke liye koi ye CD chhod gaya hai.

Daya : Kisne di tumhe ye CD?

Ramesh : Pata nai , jab main thodi der k liye samne paan ki dukan pe gaya tha, jab main vapas aaya to ye CD meri chair pe rakhi hui thi, aur cover pe ACP saab ka name likha hua tha.

Freddy : Tumne CD rakhne vale aadmi ko dekha?

Ramesh : Nai

Daya (a bit angrily) : To tumhe yaha kis liye rakha hai?

Ramesh : Vooo sir…

ACP : Daya, uspe kyun gussa kar rahe ho? Ramesh tum jao.

Ramesh went out.

Tasha : Ye CD Vikrant ne hi bheji hogi.

Rajar : Sir, aakhir baat kya hai?

Sachin : sir, Daya sir itne gusse me kyun hai?

ACP told them about kidnapping of Abhijjet & Vivek.

ACP: Daya, Jaldi ye CD play kark dekho.

Daya : Yes, sir

They saw that Vivek shooting Abhijeet but luckily bullet passed away from Abhijeet's right hand.

Tasha : Sir, Vivek Abhijeet sir pe kaise goli chala sakta hai?

Daya : Tasha, Vivek ko kaha pata hai ki vo kya kar raha hai?

Rajat : But Abhijeet sir…

ACP: shukar hai, goli chhu k nikal gai, nai to pata nai kya hota…

They heard voice of ringing phone.

ACP receives phone call

Vikrant : Kya hua ACP, Bolti band ho gayi?

ACP not replies…

Vikrant : Agar Abhijeet aur Vivek sahi salamat vapas chahiye to 3 mahine pehle mera jo drugs ka consignment pakda tha, vo mujhe vapas kar do. Main Abhijeet aur Vivek ko chhod dunga.

ACP: Vo consignment main tumhe nai lauta sakta, vo consignment abhi Narcotics Department k pas hai.

Vikrant : Soch lo ACP. Is baar to Abhijeet bach gaya, kahi aisa na ho ki agli goli uski jaan le le

ACP (shouting) : Vikrant…

Vikrant :Aye ACP, Chillao mat. Main tumhe aadhe ghante ka waqt deta hu, job hi karna hai, jaldi karo.

Call ended…

Sachin : Sir, kya keh raha tha Vikrant?

ACP: Usse uska drugs ka consignment vapas chahiye ho humne 3 mahine pehle pakda tha.

Freddy : Sir, pls. aap vo consignment dekar Abhijjet sir aur Vivek ko chhudva lijiye na!

ACP : Freddy, main bhi to yahi chahta hu ki Abhijeet aur Vivek Vikrant ki ked se aazad ho jaye.

Daya : par sir, Narcotics Dept. vale hume vo Consignment denge?

ACP : Pata nai, Abhimanyu (Head of Narcotics Dept.) bade tedhe dimag ka aadmi hai. Mujhe nai lagta ki vo hume consignment dega, par koshish to karni padegi.

ACP calls to Abhimanyu

Abhimanyu : ACP bahot dino baad mujhe yaad kiya kuchh kaam tha?

ACP : Haan sir

Abhimanyu : main bhi pagal hu, kaisa sawal puchha tumse? Mujhe to tumse yahi puchhna chahiye tha ki bolo ACP kya kaam hai?

ACP : sir, humne jo 3 mahine pehle Vikrant ki gang ka jo consignment pakda th, vo mujhe vapas chahiye

Abhimanyu : kyun bhai, tumhe kis liye drugs ki jaroorat padi?

ACP : Hai kucch kaam sir, main 2 dino me vapas lauta dunga.

Abhimanyu : tum jante ho uski kimat kya hai?

ACP : sir, main samajh sakta hu, par mujhe sirf 2 din k liye hi chahiye. Mera yakin kijiye, main aap ko vapas lauta dunga…

After a long conversation Abhimanyu accepts what ACP says.

Call ended…

ACP : Daya, hume jaldi se Narcotics Dept. se vo Consignment collect karna padega. Pata nai Abhimanyu ka kabhi bhi mood badal sakta hai.

Daya : Thik hai sir, main, Freddy aur Rajat jate hai.

ACP : Thik hai. Vikrant ka kabhi bhi call aa sakta hai. Main yahi bureau me rehta hu.

After 45 mins., Phone rings…

ACP : Hello

Vikrant : To kya socha hai ACP? Mujhe mera maal vapas kar rahe ho ki nai?

ACP : Mujhe tumhari shart manzur hai., par Abhijeet aur Vivek ko kuchh mat karna.

Vikrant : Thik hai, to aaj sham k 5 baje Madh island k paas jo purana killa(fort) hai, vahi pea a jana.

Aur sunn, akele aana. Agar koi chalaki ki to ….

ACP : Main akele hi aaunga.

Vikrant : Thik hai.

Sachin : kya keh raha tha Vikrant?

ACP: Aaj sham k 6 bajo ko bulaya hai usne Madh Island k paas jo old fort hai vahan.

Sachin : Sir, humara plan kya hoga?

ACP: Sochte hai baad me kuchh, pehle Daya, Freddy aur Rajat ko vapas aane do.

Within an hour Daya, Freddy & Rajat collects that consignment from Narcotics Department & Came back to CID Bureau.

ACP said the entire matter to them.

ACP : usne mujhe akele bulaya hai to main akele hi jaunga.

Daya : Haan, sir aap jayiye. Shayad Vikrant k aadmi aap pe nazar rakh rahe ho. Hum log baad me vahi aa jate hai.

ACP : Tum thik keh rahe ho Daya. Sath me dekh liya to Abhijeet aur Vivek par musibat aa jayengi. Par tum log vahan pe aaoge kaise?

Freddy : Sir, hum log bes badlke aayenge. Vikrant ko shak bhi nai hoga ki hum log vahan pe hai.

ACP : Thik hai, tum logo ko job hi karna hai, vo karna par samhal hai. Jab tak Abhijeet aur Vivek surkshit nai aa jate tab tak kuchh mat karna.

All : Yes sir.

ACP : Thik hai to main niklata hu. Vo consignment?

Rajat : Sir, niche hi Car k andar rakh diya hai humne.

ACP : Hmmm…

ACP reached the venue i.e. Madh Island old fort with a big suitcase. Other team members were also reached there in different looks and they were hiding so that Vikrant & his men couln't see them.

ACP goes inside in the fort, he saws Abhijeet & Vivek. Vivek was in semi-unconscious. (Their hand were tie up)

Abhijeet : Sir, aap?

ACP : Abhijeet, tum thik to ho na?

Vikrant : Aye , ye sab drama baad me karna , pehle jo maal laye ho vo mujhe do.

ACP : Pehle Abhijeet aur Vivek ko yaha bhejo.

Vikrant : Pehle vo bag mujhe do. Phir main Abhijeet aur Vivek ko tumhare hawale karunga.

ACP : Thik hai, Main bag deta hu & he throw it to Vikrant's side.

Vikrant: Shera, Monty , Abhijeet aur Vivek ko chhod do.

Vikrant reveals Abhijeet & Vivek.

ACP : Abhijeet, Vivek kaise ho tum dono?

Abhijeet : Sir, Vivek…

Voice of Shooting…

Daya & other officers start firing on Vikrant & his men…

Tasha takes Vivek outside of the fort.

Vikrant : ACP itna bada dhokha?

Vikrant & his men also start firing on CID team…

Abhijeet's back is again injured by Vikrant's gun bullet.

Daya : Sir aap Abhijeet ko sambhaliye. Is Vikrant ko aaj mujhe se koi nai bacha sakta.

After 15 minutes, Daya shoot Vikrant.

ACP tries to get up Abhijeet, but because of heavy pain he couldn't get up.

ACP : Daya, Abhijeet ka kaafi khoon beh gaya hai, isse jald hi hospital le jana hoga.

ACP : Freddy aur Sachin tum dono Vivek ko Rehab. Centre leke jaao. Vivek k liye abhi vahi sahi rahega. Tasha tum bhi jao sath me…

Freddy, Sachin & Tasha follows ACP's instruction.

ACP, Daya & Rajat took Abhijeet to the hospital….

(After Operation)

Doctor : Abhijeet ko jo goli lagi thi vo to hummne nikal di hai, par khoon kaafi beh gaya hai…

Daya : Sir, khatre ki koi baat nai hai na?

Dr. : Nai, vo ab thik hai.

ACP : Usse hosh kab tak aayega?

Dr. : Aa jayega , jald hi…

Dr. Salunkhe & Dr. Tarika enters in Hospital…

Tarika : Sir, Abhijeet kaisa hai ab?

Rajat : Dr. ne uski body se goli nikal di hai, par vo abhi bhi behosh hai.

Dr. Salunkhe : kya yaar, Pradhyuman itna sab ho gaya aur tune hum ko batana bhi jaroori nai samjha?

ACP silent…

After sometime…

A nurse came & said them to meet Abhijeet.

ACP : Kaise ho Abhijeet?

Abhijeet : Sir, main thik hu, Vivek kaisa hai. Vikrant ne…

Daya : Vivek ko humne Rehab. Centre bhej diya hai. Tasha, Freddy aur Sachin Vahi pe hai…

Dr. salunkhe : Yaar Abhijeet, tum jaldi se thik ho jao, tumhare bina Forensic lab suna ho gaya hai.

Abhijeet : Kya Salunkhe sahab aap bhi? Kucch din to mujhe yahan hospital me aaram karne dijiye.

Tarika : Abhijeet, apna khayal rakho, agar tumhe kucch ho jata to?

All are blushing…

Daya : agar tumhe kuchh ho jata to…

Abhijeet : kya Daya tum bhi? Main bilkul thik hu. 2 din baad main tumhe vapas pareshan karne aa jaunga.

Dr. salunkhe; Boss, ye dono to nai sudhrne vale…

Daya & Abhijeet : Kabhi nai sir…

And they smiles…

**: The End :**

**Enjoyed this story?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note** : After reading reviews , I feels that I have to cont. with this story. So, I posted it here with Duo's Conversation….

ACP : Daya, tum Abhijeet k sath hi ruko. Hum log chalte hai. Abhijeet apna khayal rakhna.

Abhijeet : Yes, sir

Tarika : Take Care Abhijeet

Abhijeet smiles…

After instructing Daya, ACP sir, Dr. Salunkhe ,Rajat & Tarika left.

Daya : Abhijeet, Vikrant ki gang ko pakdne k liye tumhe akele nai jana chahiye tha.

Abhijeet : Maine tumhe call kiya tha Daya, par …

Daya : I am sorry Abhijeet, Jab tumhe meri jarurat thi tab main tumhari madad nai kar paya.

Abhijeet : Arrey Daya, ye kya bol rahe ho tum? aur vaise bhi ab main sahi-salamat hu ye dekho…

Vivek …

Daya : Vivek k baar me sochkar hi main apne aap ko kahi na kahi guilty feel kar raha hu. Agar main tumhare sath hota to…

Abhijeet : Daya, Vivek k sath job hi kuchh hua uske liye sirf aur sirf main jimmedar hu. Meri vajah se aaj vo is haalat me hai. Main usse Vikrant k gande irado se nai bacha paya.

Daya (A bit angrily): Haan, aur usne drugs pane k liye tum pe goli bhi to chalayi.

Abhijeet : Usme Vivek ki galati nai thi Daya. Usse kaha pata tha ki vo kya kar raha tha. Drugs ki vajah usne apna hosh hi kho diya tha. Daya, ek baat batau?

Daya : Hmmm bolo Abhijeet.

Abhijeet : Jab Vivek k hath me gun thi, aur mere samne ki, tab main darr gaya tha. Mujhe maut se darr nai lag raha hai, par main Vivek k bare me hi sochkar pareshan ho raha tha. Agar vo mujh pe goli chala sakta tha, to vo kuchh bhi kar sakta tha. Vikrant ka irada usse humare khilaf istemal karna tha.

Daya : Main samajh sakta hu, tum pe us waqt kya bit rahi hogi. Vivek abhi Rehab. Center me hai. Jald hi vo bhi thik ho jayega. Khair ye sab chhodo, Jo hona tha vo to ho gaya aur ab tum aaram karo. Tumhe aaram ki jarurat hai. Kuchh khaoge tum?

Abhijeet : Nai. Tum kha le na.

Daya : Thik hai boss, main 15 min. me dinner karke aata hu.

Abhijeet : Hmmm…

Daya went out from the room, he stopped at the door.

Daya : Abhijeet, apna khayal rakhna. Main bas abhi aata hu.

Abhijeet : Tum jaoge, tabhi to vapas aaoge. Ab jao bhi….

In reply Daya only smiles & went outside for dinner.

15 days passed away. Vivek also came from Rehab. Center.

Morning at CID Bureau,

All officers are busy in their work.

Vivek enters in the bureau.

Vivek : Good Morning sir…

All seems happy to see him back…

Daya : Arrey aao Vivek. Kaise ho tum.

Vivek : Sir, main thik hu. Abhijeet sir aap kaise ho?

Abhijeet (with smile) : dekho, main tumhe kaisa laga raha hu? Ekdam fit na?

Vivek : Sir, I am sorry. Meri vajah se aap…

ACP : Vivek, jo baate bit chuki hai , usse yaad karne ka koi fayda nai hai…

Sachin : ACP sir sahi bol rahe hai. Jo ho gaya usse bhul jao.

Vivek sees that Freddy was crying. He came near to him…

Vivek : Freddy sir, aap ro kyun rahe ho ?

Freddy hugged Vivek tightly

Freddy : ab tum vapas aa gaye ho na to tumhe mujhe jitna pareshan karna hai, utna kar lena. Main tumhe kuchh nai kahunga. I promise

Vivek : sir, main aap ko aage se kabhi pareshan nai karunga.

Freddy : nai tum karna…

Vivek : nai sir, I m sorry…

Freddy : senior kaun hai?

Vivek : aap sir

Freddy : thik hai, to main jaisa kehta hu, vaisa tumhe karna padega.

All smiles by this conversation btwn Freddy & Vivek

Daya : kya kar rahe ho Freddy? Abhi to vo bechara aaya hai bureau, vo bhi kitne dino baad. Usse aaram se bethne to do.

Freddy : ammm sorry sir.

Vivek sees Tasha behind Freddy. She also cries to see Vivek.

Abhijeet : Vivek , lagta hai Tasha ko bhi Freddy jaisa hug chahiye.

Vivek is blushing to hear this. Tasha feels awkward by Abhijeet's statement, as ACP sir also present there & she manages herself.

Vivek came near to Tasha.  
Vivek (In low tone) : Kaisi ho Tasha?

Tasha : Main bilkul thik hu. Tum kaise ho?

Vivek : jaisa hu, vaisa tumhare samne hu.

ACP : Vivek, ab tum baate hi karte rahoge? Ya phir kaam karne ka bhi irada hai?

Vivek : Nai sir, matlab haan sir….

Abhijeet : to lag jao ab kaam pe.

Vivek : sure sir…

ACP : Main ek meeting k liye bahar jaa raha hu. 2-3 ghante me vapas aa jaunga.

And he went out from the bureau. All officers also busy with their work including Vivek.

Days are passed away. One day Vivek is alone in bureau.

He burnt candle & Prepare drug syringe for himself. He tries to take drugs…

At the same time, duo enters in the bureau. Vivek saw them & hide syringe in his hand.

Abhijeet (Almost shouting) : Vivek, tum dophar ko candle jalake kya kar rahe ho?

Vivek : vo sir , vo main … aaa kuchhh bhi to nai.

Abhijeet : kuchh hua hai kya? Tumhe itna paseena kyun ho raha hi?

Vivek : nai to sir…

Daya : accha? To ye hath me kya chhupa rakha hai?

Vivek : Kuchh nai

Daya (Angrily) : Haath dikho apna

Vivek : Sir, maine kaha na kuchh bhi nai. Aap mera yakin kyun nai karte.

Abhijeet signaled Daya with his eyes & Daya Snatched thing which was in Vivek's hand.

Daya : Syringe?

Abhijeet : Vivek, tum kya kar rahe the?

Vivek silent…

Daya gave it to Abhijeet. Abhijeet smelled it.

Abhijeet : Drugs?

Daya slapped Vivek hardly.

Daya : Vivek, tumhe pata bhi hai, tum kya kar rahe the?

Abhijeet : Daya, sambhalo khud ko. abhi isse baat karne ka koi fayda nai hai. Jane do.

Vivek : sir, pls. mujhe vo syringe vapas kar dijiye.

Abhijeet : Hargiz nai.

Vivek (teary) : sir, main iske bina nai reh sakta pls. sir, main aap ke aage hath jodta hu.

Daya : tumhe jo karna hai, vo kar lo, par ye syringe ko to bhul jao.

Vivek : Abhijeet , sir pls. aap to aisa mat kijiye. Sir, iske bina main mar jaunga.

Abhijeet : Agar aise hi tum drugs lete rahe ho, tum sach me…

Daya : Abhijeet, 15 din rehab. Centre me rehne k bawjud bhi iski drugs ki lat chhuti nai hai.

Abhijeet : Haan, yaar main khud bhi Vivek ko is halat me dekhkar heran hu.

Daya : Chalo, pehle yahan se chalte hai. Mujhe Vivek ki ye halat nai dekhi jati.

Abhijeet : Par Vivek ko akele chhodke? Aur vo bhi is halat me?

Daya : to ab kya kare? Hume Dr. Salunkhe ko aur ACP sir ko to batana hi padega ki Vivek abhi bhi drugs leta hai.

Abhijeet : Vivek, dekho main samajh sakta hu tumhari halat.

Vivek (still crying) : Sir, to aap mujhe vo syringe vapas kar dijiye na pls. sir. I promise main aage se aisa nai karunga.

Daya (put his hand on Vivek's shoulder) : Vivek

Vivek moved away…

Abhijeet : Daya, tum ACP sir aur Dr. Salunkhe se baat karo. Main Vivek ko ghar le ja raha hu.

Daya : Hmmmm, Shayad yahi sahi rahega.

Abhijeet : Vivek chalo mere sath

Vivek : Main kahi nai ja raha hu.

Abhijeet (Angrily) : Tumne suna nai, maine kya kaha? Ek baar kaha to samajh me nai aa raha hai. Dimag kharab karke rakh diya hai.

Vivek scared & obeyed Abhijeet. Daya calls ACP sir.

ACP : Haan bolo Daya

Daya : Sir aapse ek jaruri baat karni thi.

ACP : Bolo

Daya told what the matter was. ACP Shocked.

ACP : kya? Vivek abhi bhi drugs? Oh my god.

Daya : Sir, haal to vo Abhijeet k sath hai. Abhijeet usse apne ghar leke gaya hai.

ACP : thik hai. Abhi Freddy aur baaki logo ko batana mat. Bekar me hi vo log Vivek ko lekar pareshan ho jayenge.

Daya : thik hai sir

Call ended…

Daya calls to Dr. Salunkhe & told the matter. He advices to re-admit Vivek in Rehab. Centre as there is no any option without it.

Daya went to Abhijeet's house.

Daya : Kaisa hai ab vo?

Abhijeet : abhi to so gaya hai. Badi mushkil se usse sulaya hai.

Daya : Maine ACP sir ko aur Dr. Salunkhe to inform kar diya hai. ACP sir ne baaki logo ko batane se mana kiya hai.

Abhijeet : ACP sir ki baat bhi sahi hai. Bekar me hi vo log bhi pareshan ho jayenge. Aur Dr. Salunkhe?

Daya : Unhone tp yahi advice di hai ki hume jald se jald usse Rehab. Centre me dobara admit karana padega.

Abhijeet : par vo manega?

Daya : Boss, kuchh to karna hi padega na?

Abhijeet : Thik hai, dekhte hai.

Next day…

All are at Bureau including Vivek.

Vivek to ACP : Sir, main abhi bahar jaa raha hu. Mujhe kuchh kaam hai. Karib 1 gante me vapas aa jaunga.

ACP : kaha jana hai?

Vivek : hai kuchh kaam. Vo main aap ko nai bata sakta.

ACP : Vivek

Vivek : sir, mera yakin kijiye. Main drugs lene nai jar aha hu.

ACP : Thik hai jao.

Vivek : Thank you sir

Vivek went out of the bureau. Due saw that & they enters in ACP sir's cabin.

Daya : sir, Vivek kaha gaya?

ACP : Pata nai, use kuchh kaam tha.

Abhijeet : aur sir, aapne usse jane diya?

Daya : Main jata hu uske pichhe

ACP : Nai Daya, mat jana.

Daya : Par sir

ACP : Hume Vivek k upar thoda to yakin karna hi hoga. Aakhir vo bhi humara hi sathi hai.

Duo silent.

ACP: Usne kaha hai ki vo 1 gante me vapas aa jayega. Tab tak hume uska intezaar karna chahiye.

Duo : thik hai sir, jaisa aap thik samjhe.

After 1 & Half hour, Vivek enters in bureau & went in ACP's cabin.

ACP : aa gaye Vivek

Vivek : Haan Sir

ACP : ho gaya tumhara kaam?

Vivek gave a letter to ACP sir. ACP sir read it…

ACP : to tum 1 mahine ki chhutti lekar Goa jana chahte ho.

Vivek : aaaa sorry sir, par main aap ko puchh nai raha hu bata raha hu. Maine DCP sir se chhutti le li hai. Main yahi letter sign karvane gaya tha.

ACP : ohh to tum DCP sir ki office se aa rahe ho.

Vivek : Sir, main Chalta hu.

ACP : Vivek, agar tumne mujhe bataya hota to main tumhe mana nai karta

Vivek went out from the bureau.

ACP : Vivek aaj se ek mahine ki chhutti pe hai. Vo Goa ja raha hai.

Daya : Par sir aapne usse jane kyun diya?

ACP : usne to mujhse puchha bhi nai hai, vo sidhe DCP sir ki sign letter pe karva k aaya tha. Main kya karta?

Abhijeet : Ye DCP sir bhi na, jo kaam nai karna hota hai, vo pehle karte hai.

Freddy : Sir, aap log itne pareshan kyun dikh rahe ho? Kuchh hua hai kya?

ACP : Nai Freddy , kuchh nai hua hai.

Daya : Tasha, tumhe Vivek ne kuchh bataya tha, ki vo Goa jane vala hai

Tasha : Nai sir, main khud bhi heran hu ki vo achank Goa kyun chala gaya?

ACP : Thik hai, ab ye baat ko yahi pe khatam karo. Aur apne kaam pe lag jao.

One month passed away…

In CID bureau…

All officers are busy in their work, Vivek enters in bureau..

Vivek : Good morning sir

All seems happy to see him expect Duo

Vivek : Good Morning Daya Sir , Good Morning Abhijeet sir

Duo not replies.

Freddy : Vivek tum lucky ho , tum sidhe 1 mahine ki chhutti leke Goa ghum aaye.

Tasha(naughty look) : Mujhe bataya hota to main bhi tumhare sath chalti.

Vivek : Daya sir, Abhijeet sir mujhe aap se baat karni hai

Duo : bolo

Vivek : sir yahan nai

Daya : to?

Vivek : ACP sir ki cabin me

Abhijeet : Thik hai.

Vivek & Duo enters in ACP sir's cabin

ACP : Arrey aao Vivek. Goa ghum aaye?

Vivek : Sir, main Goa nai gaya tha

Daya & Abhijeet (Shockingly) : Kya?

Vivek : haan sir, main pichhle 1 mahine se Mumbai me hi tha

ACP : to tumne dobara juth bola na?

Vivek : haan, par acche kaam k liye

Daya : job hi hai, saaf-saaf batao.

Vivek : Sir, main Rehab. Centre me admit tha

Abhijeet : Kya kaha tumne ?

Vivek : Haan sir, maine ab drugs lena chhod diya hai. I swear sir. Mera yakin kijiye.

Daya : Vivek, hume tum pe pura bharosa hai.

ACP : Achha hai Vivek, par tumhe hum ko batana to chahiye tha na?

Vivek : main nai chahta tha ki aap log vaha aaye, isliye maine aap ko nai bataya.

Abhijeet : Vivek ab main kya bolu? He hugged Vivek. Then Daya also hugged Vivek & said sorry about slap

Duo & Vivek came outside of ACP's cabin

(Outside of ACP's Cabin)

Freddy : pata nai, kya khichdi paka rahe hai vo log? Tasha, Goa me kahi usne koi nai girlfriend to nai dhundh li hogi na?

Tasha : sir, mujhe Vivek pe pura yakin hai

Vivek : kya sir, aap bhi. Kyun mare aur Tasha k bich aag laga rahe ho aap?

Freddy : acchha bacchu, aur jab tum mere sath karte ho to?

Vivek : vo to bas yun hi timepass k liye

Freddy : tere time pass k chakkar me mera meri wife se jhagda ho jata hai, pata hai tumhe kitni mehnat se usse manana padta hai.

Vivek : Sorry sir, aage se nai karunga.

Duo smiles to see Vivek & Freddy's nauk-joke.

:: The End ::


End file.
